Meeting of Worlds
by animegir12
Summary: The Bebop Crew, Trigun group, Z fighters, and more come together for the first time...


Meeting of Worlds  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters in this story.  
  
Chapter 1: First Meetings  
  
Sparks of light lit the sky and worlds shook as time froze. Heroes and Villains from different times and dimensions join in one world that has been deserted since the beginning of time. The people from the Bebop world, Inuyasha's time and dimension, Dragonball Z world, and more worlds are coming together to find one another.  
  
Inuyasha's Group  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome looked around the meadow her friends and herself were standing in.  
Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and stared in amazement.  
"I don't know, but I want some answers!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then he got a chill, "because I'm getting' freaked out by this whole thing! Is this some kind of witch craft?!"  
"Who knows," Miroku said, "First minute we're in the mountains battling Naraku, then we're here."  
"Well where ever we are let's ask that old man over there for directions," Sango pointed to a cloaked old man.  
The man was hunched over and seemed kind of creepy, sitting in the shade of a dead tree by himself. Kirara growled and her fur stood on end.  
"Wh- Where'd he come from?" Shippo said in a shaky voice.  
"I don't know, but let's find out," Inuyasha rested Tetsaiga on his shoulder and jogged over to the old guy with his friends lagging on behind him.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Bebop crew  
  
"Hey, where the hell are we?" Spike said in a frustrated voice, "We were on our next big bounties trail and closing in. How'd we get here?"  
"OOOOOOHHH!!! This is horrible! I can't be stuck here!" Faye whined.  
"Quit complaining," Jet looked around, "We seem to be in some sort of meadow."  
They were standing in a meadow and woods could be seen from every side. Ed looked around with a puzzled look and then giggled happily as she began to run around in the field. She saw a butterfly and marveled at his beauty. Ein watched Ed frolic and soon joined in by chasing her.  
"But that would mean that we're on Earth, but Earth hasn't had a meadow in years," Spike said in a confused tone.  
"I know," Jet scratched his head.  
Spike went to the top of a hill and looked down on a small house that lay below the hill.  
"Hey guys over here!" Spike waved for them to come, "There's a house down here. Maybe we can see where we are and get directions out of here."  
Faye picked up Ed and ran along behind Spike as Jet and Ein followed.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Trigun Group  
  
"Is everyone okay!?" Wolfwood called.  
"I'm okay," Millie got off the ground and shook her head to get rid of the stars, "Where's Vash and Meryl?"  
"We're right here!" Vash and Meryl came out from a hollow in a log and dusted themselves off.  
"Woah! Where are we?" Vash asked, "The last thing I remember is running frantically from a psycho woman with a flame thrower and nearly turning me into toast. Now we're here! I just can't get a break can I?"  
They all looked on in awe as their eyes feasted upon a lake and woods all around them. There also seemed to be a woman on a boat out on the lake and a bear was in the water cooling off.  
"This looks like something I've heard before," Vash said.  
"Huh?" Everyone looked at Vash for answers.  
"We're in a forest, but that would mean we're back on Earth," Vash said.  
"Earth?!" Wolfwood exclaimed.  
"That's where we first originated from isn't it?!" Meryl asked.  
"Huh?" Millie became confused.  
"Look, let's just go ask that woman on the lake some questions and we'll have our answers," Vash said nice and calmly, "Besides there's no way this could be the real Earth."  
"But we don't even know that girl," Meryl said.  
"Yeah, but if we wanna get home, we'll have no choice," Wolfwood said.  
"Yeah Meryl, we might as well try," Millie said, "Even if I have no clue what you're talking about."  
"You're hopeless Millie," Meryl said, "Alright let's go ask."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Z Fighters  
  
Goku looked around with a baffled look on his face and stood there for a minute. He stood in a desert oasis next to a lake. He spotted something move and poised to attack.  
"Who's there?! Come out!" Goku shouted.  
Pan came out of the bushes hanging her head and Gohan had her by the hand.  
"Oh it's you guys," Goku relaxed, "I thought you were trouble."  
Pan still hung her head and was sniffling.  
"Dad, you scared Pan," Gohan told his muscle bound father.  
"Aaaaww, I'm sorry Pan," Goku cooed, "I didn't mean to scare you."  
Pan lifted her head and stared at her grandfather with glimmering eyes.  
"Hey cheer up, do you want a piggy back ride," Goku picked Pan up and put her on his shoulders.  
Pan cheered and laughed as Goku started making airplane noises and running around in circles.  
"That figures," Vegeta was standing next to Gohan.  
"When did you get here, Vegeta?" Gohan asked in a startled voice.  
Vegeta ignored Gohan, "Here you are giving piggy back rides to little girls while the others might be in danger. Not to mention the fact that we also need to find out where we are."  
Goku and Pan quit playing and began to feel bad.  
"Vegeta is that you?" Bulma came through the bushes with Videl and Trunks trailing behind her.  
Vegeta smirked and Gohan ran over to Videl, checking her over.  
"Where have you been woman," Vegeta's smirk was gone, "I've been looking all over for you."  
"Yeah that's why you're just standing there chatting," Bulma put her hands on her hips.  
Vegeta and Bulma faced each other with a scowl on each of their faces, and then they both smiled. Trunks also smiled and thought about how cute they both looked just now. Suddenly, Yamcha holding Chi Chi, Tien, and Chiaotzu came flying in and landed behind Goku.  
"Hey Chi Chi!" Goku shouted to his beloved.  
"Goku!" Chi Chi laughed hysterically and flung her arms around Goku, "Don't do that to me again."  
"Sorry I worried you," Goku said gently.  
Chi Chi quit embracing him and looked around, "Where's Goten and everyone else?"  
"Right here," Goten flew down from the sky holding Bra.  
Piccolo also lighted next to Goten as Krillin and 18 flew in carrying their daughter, Marron. As soon as Goten put Bra down, Pan ran over to Goten and tackled him. They both fell to the ground laughing.  
"Nice to see you Pan," Goten said.  
"Piccolo! How's it going?" Gohan walked over to his old friend.  
Piccolo smiled at Gohan, "Fine."  
"It is not fine," Vegeta all the sudden piped up, "We have no idea where we are and this place doesn't look a bit familiar."  
"Vegeta's right guys, where are we?" Krillin said, "I can't even feel the Earth's energy."  
The Z warriors closed their eyes and tried to sense someone's energy, but got nothing.  
"That's so strange," Yamcha murmured.  
"Yeah," Tien said.  
Chiaotzu looked past the trees of the oasis and saw a man with a walking stick trudging through the sand. He watched as the man began to turn towards the oasis.  
"Hey guys look!" Chiaotzu shouted.  
"What is it," Tien said.  
"How come we couldn't sense his energy before?" Piccolo asked.  
"Could he be an android?" Vegeta asked.  
"Maybe," Goku said, "Or maybe he's the person who summoned us here."  
Everyone looked at Goku.  
"Summoned us?" Trunks asked.  
"Yeah, I don't think it's an accident that we're here," Goku said.  
"Well looks like we'll find out soon enough," Krillin said.  
The man trudged closer and closer to the oasis, nearing the Z fighters standing point.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
The heroes got to their targets, but when they touched or talked to them, the people and places disappeared. It left them in a large room more than 800 acres long. They all marveled at the metallic room with its smooth walls and gigantic double doors.  
"Oh great, where are we now?" Spike groaned.  
"I don't know this is a big room though," Faye said.  
"Wow really? I didn't know that," Jet said sarcastically.  
Faye tossed Jet a hard glare and turned to inspect the room further.  
Ed and Ein wandered with curious eyes far from where the other Bebop members were standing and saw something glimmer in the light. Ed got closer and noticed it was a pretty big sword. She caught a glimpse of gold eyes shining through the darkness at her. She cocked her head to one side and heard footsteps coming from her right, front, and back. Ed ran back to the Bebop crew with Ein, laughing.  
"What're you doing Ed?" Faye asked.  
"Ed's playing tag!" Ed shouted with glee.  
"With who?!" Spike looked up.  
Suddenly, there was a huge crash and all of the heroes lay in a heap on the floor.  
"Ouch!" Inuyasha spat, "Get offa me!"  
"Hey someone's pulling my hair," Vash complained.  
"Hey, whose hand is that?" Faye growled.  
"Sorry," Yamcha blushed.  
"Enough of this!" Vegeta let out a war cry and a burst of energy.  
Everyone went flying and Vegeta, realizing his error, caught Bulma as Trunks rescued Bra. Everyone landed safely, except for Vash and Spike who had fallen flat on their faces.  
"Hey what'd you do that for you big bully," Shippo hopped up and down angrily in Kagome's lap.  
"Shut up! No one would get off," Vegeta said.  
Tien lighted and gently let Kagome go as Edward still hung on to Tien's shoulders.  
"Hey! Don't be mean to the poor kid," Vash said, "I'm kinda irritated as well, yet curious as to how you did it."  
"Did what?" Vegeta put Bulma down and relaxed.  
"When you threw us off of you," Vash said.  
"You're such a fool, you wouldn't understand it even if I explained it to you," Vegeta turned his nose up at Vash.  
"Sheesh sorry I asked," Vash said.  
"Uuuh excuse me, can someone get this kid off my head?" Tien was standing helplessly as Ed had her arms wrapped around his head, hugging him.  
Faye dropped out of Yamcha's arms and ran over to Tien.  
"Ed get down from there!" Faye tugged on Ed.  
"Ed likes strong person!" Ed exclaimed.  
Ein came over and barked at her to catch her attention.  
"EIN!" She hopped down from Tien shoulders and patted Ein on the head.  
She looked back over at Tien, "Ooooo you've got three eyes."  
Tien raised an eyebrow as Ed stared curiously at his eyes."  
"Sorry," Faye apologized, "She's just a little hyper."  
"She?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed, except for the Bebop crew.  
"Yeah! Ed is not boy, Ed is Ed!" Ed flitted around the room.  
"And I thought she was a boy," Inuyasha muttered.  
"Yeah me too," Vash said.  
Everyone had recovered and Meryl got impatient with these people.  
"We keep getting off topic!" Meryl exclaimed, "Where the hell are we?"  
"It appears as if we are in some type of metal room," Miroku said.  
"It's a bit spooky if you ask me," Krillin rubbed his arms.  
"Yeah, there's nothin' in here except lots of floor space," Wolfwood observed.  
Suddenly, a shining light appeared and lighted in front of the group. Then wings folded out from the light and revealed a beautiful angel hovering just above the ground.  
"Who are you?" Goku gawked in amazement at the entity.  
"I am the angel of light, Rayon," he said with a smile that glowed in his radiance.  
A glowing orb of darkness sprang from a wall of the room to form another angel that looked almost the same as the first.  
"And who are you?" Inuyasha growled, "You smell like trouble."  
"I am the angel of darkness, Hellero," the dark angel spoke.  
Everyone in the group looked as if they were going to pound Hellero, but Rayon stopped them.  
"Don't worry he is on our side, please settle while the rest of the angels appear," Rayon smiled again.  
Just as Rayon spoke two more orbs swiveling around one another came down. One of them was an aqua color as the other one glowed an orange and red. They both exploded and an angel that was covered in water appeared, along with an angel engulfed in fire. The two came out back to back both of them were beautiful young women.  
"I am the angel of fire, Prya," the angel flipped her red hair and created fire in her hands.  
"I am the angel of water, Aqua," the other angel flipped her light blue hair and made pillars of water fly around her.  
"Are these guys for real?" Spike asked with an unbelievable tone.  
"Quit showing off you two it's time for us to get to work," Hellero snapped.  
"Sorry," Aqua said half-heartedly.  
Pyra bowed an apology and flew to be beside Hellero.  
"Where's Eartha?" Aqua asked, looking around curiously.  
"She had to get the rest of the people before we started the great gathering," Rayon said, "We must keep the rest of our guests occupied now."  
"So we're guests?" Kagome asked.  
Rayon smiled and nodded.  
"Guests for what?" Jet raised an eyebrow.  
"We will explain all that when everyone gets here," Rayon said.  
"Yeah, so why don't you get to know everyone that's here right now?" Aqua smiled brightly and giggled.  
"Okay why don't we start with you," Piccolo said, "Did you summon us here?"  
"Well, I didn't summon your group here, that was my brother's doing," Rayon smiled at Hellero.  
Hellero grinned arrogantly and his grin turned back into his frown.  
"I brought Inuyasha and his friends," Rayon said.  
"You're the old man in the fields?" Sango asked in amazement.  
Rayon smiled.  
"No way!" Kagome shouted.  
"So that would mean you were the old man we saw?" Chi Chi asked Hellero.  
Hellero nodded solemnly.  
"Then who brought us here?" Millie asked.  
"That would be me! I brought you with my watery powers!" Aqua flew around the room as water droplets slipped off her body.  
"So that would mean you brought us?" Spike looked at Pyra.  
Pyra furrowed her eyebrows as she smiled, but Spike just admired her beauty with his dark brown eyes.  
"So you summoned us huh?" Vash came over to Aqua.  
"Yep," Aqua nodded.  
"I'm much grateful that you got us out of that forest, especially that I get to spend time with you," Vash said.  
"Oh yeah, well," Aqua blushed and started playing with her mini skirt.  
Vash all of the sudden hugged her, "Thank you so much."  
"Um, you're welcome," Aqua said shakily, then pushed Vash away, "I know what you're trying to do, but I wouldn't do that."  
"Why not?" Vash asked pathetically.  
"Because I don't think Hellero would like it," Aqua jabbed a finger in the dark angel's direction.  
Vash looked over at Hellero who seemed to be giving him a loathsome stare. Vash freaked out and became shaky.  
"Is he your brother or something?" Vash's voice was still quivering.  
"No, I just think he likes me or something," she said, "He's been drooling over me for a while now."  
Vash gave a nervous smile and giggle as he walked away. Miroku wasn't having much luck in the women department either. Miroku got close enough to Pyra to grope her, but she brought on the payback by firing flaming balls of doom at his head. He tried groping several other girls, but some of them either had powers, guns, or a man with powers or a gun guarding them. Miroku decided it was safer sticking with Sango and went over to seduce her. The room had a slight murmur now and people were getting acquainted such as Ed who was running around saying hi to anyone she looked at.  
"HI!" Ed bounced and flitted.  
"HI!"  
"HI!"  
"HI!"  
"HI!"  
"HI!"  
"HI!"  
"Well, hello there," Wolfwood said.  
Ed stopped flitting and stared at Wolfwood.  
"You're a happy little girl aren't you," Wolfwood reached in his pocket to get something out of his pocket.  
Ed gave him her wide, silly grin and waited for him to pull something out. Wolfwood pulled out a giant candy bar and handed it to her. She jumped at the candy bar, ripped it open, and ate it in one gulp. Millie had seen the phenomenon and came over to stand beside Wolfwood.  
"Woah, were you hungry?" Wolfwood stared in amazement.  
"Ed hasn't had food in a while," she put her hands out, "Do you have anymore?"  
"Afraid not," Wolfwood sighed with disappointment, "Don't your parents feed you?"  
"Ed doesn't have any parents," Ed said.  
"Then who are those people over there?" Millie pointed to the bounty hunters chatting with Vash and Meryl.  
"Those are Ed's friends!" Ed shouted.  
"Do you live with them?" Wolfwood asked.  
Ed nodded her head.  
Wolfwood grabbed hold of Ed's wrist and dragged her over to her comrades with Millie lagging behind.  
"Hey!" Wolfwood shouted at the bounty hunters.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Spike asked with a tired look on his face.  
"You've been neglecting this little girl," Wolfwood said angrily, "Only a monster would do something like that."  
"Excuse me sir, I think you have it all wrong," Faye stepped in.  
"Yeah Wolfwood, these people take care of the bad guys too," Vash said.  
"Then explain why this girl is so thin! She looks as if she hasn't had one crumb in days!" Wolfwood yelled.  
"Please don't shout," Millie tried calming him.  
"Calm down please, Mister.." Jet trailed off.  
"It's Wolfwood," the angered priest unbuckled his cross and opened the bottom up to form his machine gun.  
"Hey we're all hungry," Spike's tone started to rise, "Bounty hunting is not an easy job, we're lucky if we get a big one once a year."  
"You guys are bounty hunters?!" Vash shouted.  
"Yeah, why?" Jet raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh nothing," Vash looked away.  
"Vash, remember they're from a different world," Meryl said, "They won't care about the bounty that's on your head."  
"WHAT?!" the Bebop crew was shocked.  
"Yep, Vash has a 60,000,000,000 $$ price on his head," Millie said, "The infamous outlaw, Vash the Stampede!"  
Everyone stopped and stared at Vash as Vash waved and said his small hello.  
"Wow that's a pretty big bounty," Faye leaned on Vash, "So what'd you do?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Vash wiped his face.  
Everyone began to talk again.  
"Oooohh, c'mon Ed won't tell," Ed hopped on Vash's shoulders.  
"Get off him kid. It's dangerous up there," Meryl tried pulling Ed down.  
Ein was lying in a corner watching and just snuggled up more to Koruneko, the black cat.  
"Phew, that was close," Aqua said.  
"Yeah, let's hope Eartha get's here soon," Hellero said.  
Suddenly, more people appeared in the room. Yu Yu Hakusho's group and Kenshin's group looked around the room amazed at the sight they saw. Then a small orb of light brown light came from the ground and spires of rocks came too. They came around the light and an angel formed into a beautiful little angel. She blinked twice and smiled her little smile.  
"Hello, I'm Eartha, angel of Earth," she stretched her wings. 


End file.
